Healing Wounds
by 2rats4writes
Summary: After Ian returns home from deployment injured, Mickey starts discovering there's more to him and Ian than sex. Told from Mickey's POV. Rated M to be on the safe side. Ian/Mickey Slash.
1. Prologue: Come Home

**Healing Wounds: Shameless US, Ian/Mickey Story**

**Summary: When Ian comes home from deployment wounded in more ways than one, Mickey ends up finding out more about himself and the feelings he has for the boy. Mickey's POV...definitely shows a different side of Mickey as the story goes on...I hope. Waited M for language and to be on the safe side. SLASH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Not intended for profit.**

* * *

_Prologue: Come Home_

I look through the window at Ian, his red hair even shorter now that he had enlisted. I was rotting my ass in prison again, been in for six months, was pulling a year stint.

"I got my direct orders." Gallagher finally says after avoiding the subject by talking about his family

"When?" I look at him, knowing he will be gone when I get out of here.

"Next week." He says "I'll try and write."

"I'll try to." I say. Gallagher places his hand on the glass; I have half a mind to tell him to get his fucking hand off the glass, but end up placing my own hand on the glass right over his "How long?"

"18 months, maybe longer." He says quietly "Unless I die or something."

"You can't think like that Gallagher." I say to him. We both know it's my way of avoiding the use of that word, even though we both know I feel it for him. "I'm doing my best not to fuck up in here. I'll be waiting for you when you come home." He looks at me, knowing I'm not lying "You better come home." My way of saying I'll miss him.

"Don't do anything stupid when you get out of here." Says Ian, I can tell how much he wants to kiss me, I want to kiss him to. "I want to come home to you out of here, not in."

I tell him "I'll do my best."

* * *

**This is my first Ian/Mickey story. I've just finished Season 1 and have only seen bits and pieces of season 2. Please review, it's very helpful to me improving my writing. ~2Rats**


	2. Chapter 1: Foreign Feelings

_Chapter 1: Foreign Feelings_

I've been out of prison for three months and was working for a construction company, but I haven't been able to get Ian out of my fucking head. He had been deployed for six months and we have been keeping in touch through letters and sappy shit like that up until a month ago. I knew there would be times where he wouldn't be able to write, but it drives me crazy when I don't hear from him. I start thinking about all the shit that can happen to him and I always end up at the worst case scenarios. I'm completely foreign to these feelings. I'm Mickey Milkovich, resident bad ass; these feelings for the red haired solider named Ian Gallagher were scaring the shit out of me. For a long time I thought he was just a fuck buddy, nothing but a warm body, but Fire Crotch was so much more than that, it just took not getting to see the freckled red head for months on end to realize it. Damn it, I hate feelings. Love just fucks good things up.

Its summertime and I've been working on the roof of one of the houses the company was building. Lip, Ian's older brother, was working with me. On a fucking hot as balls day Lip stops working in the middle of nailing down a shingle when he gets a phone call. I ignore him until I hear panic in Lip's voice…Ian.

"Fi, slow down." Says Lip "What? Do they know anything?...Shit…Fuck, no, Fi, Kev and I will go. I know how you get Fiona. You get the house ready." Lip hangs up the phone and looks at me "Mickey, can you cover? Unless you can't after I tell you what happened."

"What happened?" I ask, feeling like I already know the answer.

"I know you were fucking my brother before your last lock up." Lip says with intent, like he's trying to figure out how I feel.

Those words and the look on Lips face make my heart sink into my stomach "What happened?" I ask again, fearing the worse, fearing that…I can't even think it.

"Ian's unit hit a roadside bomb," says Lip and my stomach seems to jump into my throat "he's alive, but he has some pretty extensive injuries, Fiona doesn't know specifics. He gets stateside tomorrow, Kevin and I are going to go pick him up in a couple of days." I can barely speak and feel like I'm going to be sick. I stop working and put my head in my hands. "Fuck."

Lip moves over to me. "Kevin and I could probably use some help," Hey says, carefully placing a hand on my shoulder "Carl's too young and Frank will probably be too drunk off his ass to care or be useful. Why don't you come?" I don't answer, I just go back to work muttering that I'll cover for him to Lip and try to hide the tears that are threatening to spill over.

"We're leaving at 9:30 Thursday morning if you want to come." Said Lip as he climbs down the ladder.


	3. Chapter 2: Uncharted Territory

_Chapter 2: Uncharted Territory_

After work I storm into the house ignoring my dad's latest screaming fest at whatever he fucking felt like. I hate my family sometimes. I flop face down onto my bed, trying really hard not to think about Ian and the worst case scenarios of his injuries that Lip hadn't gone into detail on. I hear the door open and tell them to fuck off and they could go piss somewhere else. That's what really pissed me off in this how, that the only fucking way to get to the bathroom was through my room. Never any fucking privacy.

"I ain't in here to take a piss." It's my sister Mandy. She closes the door and makes me move over to sit on the bed "Lip told me about Ian."

"Why would I give a fuck?" the anger and fear in my voice surprising both of us.

"Oh don't give me that." Mandy grins "I know you two were fucking."

"How the fuck?" but she cut me off

"I'm the smartest Milkovich, it didn't take me that long to figure out." Said Mandy "Don't worry everyone else is fucking clueless and I know better than to say anything, but you're my brother. I know you care about Ian."

"I don't-" but Mandy punches me in the arm mid-sentence

"I'm calling bullshit." She says. Mandy has always seen right through me. "Go with Lip and Kevin. Ian will be happy to see you." I flip her off and tell her to get out. Once she is gone there's no stopping the tears.

Its Thursday morning I stand in the shadows watching as Lip and Kevin were getting ready to go. Lip hugs Fiona and tells her something reassuring. I could see that the whole family is worried…well except Frank. Who knows where the fuck that drunken bastard is. I turned to go but something stops me and I walk towards the family huddled outside knowing I'm about to enter uncharted territory for myself.

"Hey Gallagher." I yell "You still need that help?"

"Sure Milkovich." Lip sends me a side smile. "Get your ass in the car we need to go."


	4. Chapter 3: Reuniting

_Chapter 3: Reuniting_

The drive seemed to take forever. About thirty minutes into the drive when Kevin asks me why I was going, I'm at a loss for words, more so than usual. Lip covers, telling him that I was there when he got Fiona's call and said I'd help, then tells the bar tender to fucking drop it. I was still trying to figure out how the hell I was going to keep it together when I saw him. I could barely hold my feelings in these past three days, and that was before I saw Ian hurt. Shit what'll happen when I see the kid injured? Cry? No way that's out of the fucking question.

After we get to the hospital, Kevin and I both stay back as Lip goes in to see his brother. I hadn't seen him yet, but the doctor tod us that Ian had been badly burned and his leg was fucked up. Kevin looks at me and he sees the worry in my face, there's no hiding it at this point.

"So you two just friends or more than that?" Oh fuck, leave it to Kevin to be smarter than he appears.

I take a deep breath before opening my mouth. "We've been hooking up on and off for a couple of years. Kevin leaves it at that. He knows when people want to shut up, and I that's exactly what I want to do.

I look up from starring at my feet when I hear Lip come out. "Milkovich go on in, he wants to see you."

I edge my way into the hospital room. Ian is sitting up in bed, his left leg propped up in a cast. He has burn marks on his chest that crawl up over his right shoulder, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were on his back to. The nurse is changing Ian's bandages, so I try to stay out of the way.

"Shit Gallagher." I say trying not to let my guard down

Ian's not stupid, he reads right through me, but doesn't act on it. "Glad your ass is out of the joint."

"Been out three months, nothing stupid yet." I say with a grin

"Good for you Mickey." Ian smiles, as the nurse leaves.

"Hey what did I tell you?" My guard comes down, and I immediately take Ian's hand in mine

"That I better come home." Ian smiles and pulls our intertwined hands to his lips, placing a kiss on my hand "Well I came home."

"Ian." I say, my voice is cracking…shit...there's no hiding my worry now. "When Lip told me what happened, the thought of never seeing you again, the thought that I never, that we had never really, my stupidity-" I kept rambling on until Ian placed his free hand on my face.

"Mickey shut up and kiss me." I happily oblige, Ian's lips on mine have never felt so good as they do right now.

"Sorry." A voice from behind throws us out of our own world. We look up, its Ian's doctor with Lip and Kevin not far behind. "Didn't mean to interrupt the reunion, but Gallagher your tests from this morning came back, I'm confident enough that you can go home. You'll still have to take it easy on that leg of yours, crutches, and I want you to start Physical Therapy in two weeks. You do have a good support system at home right?"

"Yes sir." Ian smiles "It may be dysfunctional at times, but when it matters we all come together."

"Good," said the doctor "because it's going to be a long hard road. Now skin graphing isn't an option at this time, but maybe within a year or two." I see Ian's face fall, that look makes my heart sink.

* * *

**A/N: So this is it for now. I'm working on Chapter 4, I am getting ready to start exams so I apologize in advanced if it takes me a while to get Chapter 4 up. Reviews are always appreciated. ~2Rats**


	5. Chapter 4: Visible Scars

_Chapter 4: Visible Scars_

Ian's been home for a month now, and whenever I'm not at work I'm at the Gallagher house. Tonight I got off a little late which pisses me off because Liam, Deb, and Carl are staying at Veronica's while Lip is out with Karen and Fiona is out with Steve, or Jimmy rather, whatever the fuck that dude's name is, I could really care less, and Ian can get a little jumpy when he's home alone. When I get to Ian's room, he is asleep, thankfully. I sit down quietly at the desk in the room and start working on my essay portion for my application to the Community College, like I do every time Ian is asleep. I had only been there for fifteen minutes when Ian bolts up.

"Nightmare?" I ask. Ian nods. I put my stuff down and move over to the bed. He had nightmares every time he slept, tonight this one is bad. I put my hand on his shoulder Ian is shaking and he has broken out in a cold sweat. "Do you want to talk?" Ian shakes his head no. This didn't surprise me and I preferred not talking, even though I also knew it would do Ian good to talk. I climb onto the bed with him and let him lean into me, soothingly caressing his arm as Ian falls back asleep.

I never thought that I would be that guy, the guy who gave a flying fuck about someone else as much as I do about Ian. Maybe that fucked up saying about absence making your heart more fucked up with feelings might be right. I hate being apart from Ian, and not just because he's good at sex, but because he actually gives a damn, not that I'd admit I like that about him. He would listen, he'd come visit me when I got thrown in jail, he knew when to talk and when to shut up…sometimes. Fuck the guy had me wrapped around his finger, but what scared me more was that I didn't care.

I woke up to sunlight streaming into my eyes; Ian was still asleep in my arms. I look at the door as Fiona opens it quietly. She has a cup of coffee in her hand that she hands me as I carefully sit up, letting Ian's head fall into my lap; my free hand is absentmindedly running through Ian's hair.

"Thank you Mickey." Fiona says as she sits in the chair I was occupying the night before.

"You don't have to thank me." I tell her

"You don't have to be doing this." She says

"Yeah I do." I tell her "Because I want to. Fire-Ian has seen me through a lot of shit the last couple of years. He's also dealt with me not wanting anyone to know about us."

"I was pretty fucking shocked." Fiona tells me, "but I'm glad he gave you a chance. You're good for him, and not married."

"So you heard about his affair with Kash?" I ask her

I see Fiona smirk as she responds "Yeah, so is that the real reason he shot you a few years back or was it really over a Snickers bar?"

I know she is not going to stop this interrogation, so I answer "He caught us in the back of the store. It was the first time Monica had come back, Ian just needed to clear his head, and at the time the only thing I knew how to make him feel better with was sex." I watch Fiona's face carefully "Are you sure you want to have this conversation?"

"Mickey, obviously Ian trusts you and that matters to me. I want to be able to trust you to." Fiona looks at me again "I just never pegged you to-"

"Have a heart?" I cut in. Fiona tries to look like that's not what she was about to say but I could tell. "it's okay neither did I."

"How did he sleep last night?" Fiona asks worry on her face as her eyes turn their gaze on Ian.

"I got here about eleven and he was asleep, about fifteen minutes later he had a nightmare." Fiona looks at her little brother, the one thing she can't protect him from are the nightmares. "He didn't want to talk about it and I wasn't going to force him then. It was bad, he was shaking, and he had broken out in a cold sweat."

"Fuck." I can see the pain in Fiona's eyes, not being able to protect her little brother from this. I can relate, I want to be able to protect Ian but I know he has to come to us to talk, forcing him would just push him away.

* * *

**AN: Here's the next installment. 5 is written and being edited, six is half way there. I'm really going to start digging into Mickey's feeling for Ian even more so in the upcoming chapters, so he may get even more so out of character. If I start to take Mickey too far out of character let me know because I still want him to be the rough and tough guy that Ian has fallen in love with, but with a softer edge. Reviews always appreciated ~2Rats**


	6. Chapter 5: Staying

_Chapter 5 Staying_

Ian started to stir and was shocked to see me having a civil conversation with one of his family members, well a civil conversation in general.

"Hey sleepyhead." I greet him giving his temple a kiss "Sleep better?"

"In your arms, yeah." Ian says with a smile that warms my heart. God I was in deep with this kid.

"Then I ain't going nowhere." I tell him.

"Little brother, think you can get out of bed so I can wash the sheets." Fiona says "Think you could take a shower?"

"I don't know." Ian says "Maybe."

"Come on Fire Crotch let's get you in the shower." I tell him

"But I'm so comfortable here." Ian says as he snuggles his head into my chest

"Fire crotch?" asks Fiona. Shit, I feel my face getting red, the only time its ever gotten red is when there's blood on it. Shit, never have I Mickey Milkovich fucking blushed. "You know what I don't want to know. Mickey if you can get him to take a shower more power to you. I'm getting out."

"Mick, my cast." Says Ian. I know he's going to fight this, just not sure why.

"Then I'll take a sponge to you." I tell him as I go for his shirt and his hand goes to stop me. "Hey what is it?"

"Scars." That's when I realize, it's the burns on his skin, he's afraid for me to see. I sort of forgot they were there. I place a kiss on the part of his scar peeking out from under his shirt.

"What about them?" I ask

"You always liked my body." Ian says quietly 'And now." He doesn't finish his thought, but I know what he's thinking.

"The scars just make you fucking sexier." I tell him

"You're just saying that." Ian says. I hear the fear in his voice that he's right, which is bullshit.

"No I'm not." I carefully help him sit up so he can look into my eyes and I know with the words I'm about to say I'll be letting my entire fucking guard down and basically opening up my heart, something a Milkovich has never done. What surprises me more is that because it's in front of Ian, I don't give a fuck. "So you came home with a cast, and you have some visible scars, chances are probably some invisible ones to. I don't care about any of that, I'll help you however you need, because you came home. That's what I see, I see you home, in my arms where you fucking belong." I could see tears forming in Ian's eyes, I fucking hate tears, I hate them more on Ian than anyone else, but I also know they're tears because this is the most honest I've ever been talking about my feelings. I kiss him for emphasis "I ain't going _anywhere_ just because of some fucking scars."

"Maybe a shower isn't so bad." Ian smiles


	7. Chapter 6: Why?

_Chapter 6: Why?_

As I help Ian out of the shower, the water droplets seem to emphasize the scars on his chest. He sits on the edge of the toilet and I see him catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. I can see the doubt forming in his face again as he looks down at his leg and can see the surgical scar peeking out over the top of his cast. My heart aches for him as I carefully sit down behind him drying off his back, the burns on his back covering shoulder blade to shoulder blade. He knows those ones are there, I know he does because as I start to dry his shoulders I feel Ian tense up. He still thinks I'll leave him. I place gentle kisses along Ian's shoulders, gentle and caring doing everything to try and show Ian that I'm not going anywhere.

"Mickey just stop for a minute." Ian says looking in the mirror. I look up into the mirror and match Ian's eyes in the reflection "I know what you're doing and I get why you're doing it. No matter how much you tell me that I'm still sexy and I know you believe that, I'm not going to believe you until I can believe that I can be sexy with these scars."

I nod and kiss Ian's cheek "I get that. But it ain't stopping me from telling you how sexy you are."

"Why do you steal these kisses Mickey?" Ian asks me "Why do you stay here and take care of me? What happened to the Mickey that conceals his feelings?"

"Because I'm scared that this is a dream." I tell him "I'm scared that I'm dreaming that you survived, that it's not real. I'm scared that the reality is that you didn't come home." I move in front of him so I'm really looking into his eyes, not his reflection, I kiss him before I continue "as for the Mickey who concealed his feelings, he realized that feelings aren't merely a figment or a made up excuse for being happy. He realized that feelings are what brings everything into perspective." Ian looks at me; I know there are tears in my eyes. Ian takes his hands and wipes the tears away from my face. He doesn't need to say anything and his face tells me I don't need to say anymore. I silently help Ian get dressed and back into bed where we tangle ourselves in each other's arms where looking into each other's eyes is telling us everything we need to know.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and I know it's been awhile. I was on vacation without my computer, but I'm back, I'm continuing and I have the next chapter written and almost ready to go. Thank you so much for all the reviews that I came home to! Thank you so much, and I'm definitely continuing on with this story and as of right now it will go on for a while. ~2rats**


	8. Chapter 7: Tim

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in close to a year. Everything got crazy, and I ended up rewriting chapter 7 a ton of times and hit some major writer's block with this story. But I have a lot more chapters written now. Thank you for all the follows, not just the story, but me as an author. It was all the notifications of new followers that made me power through my writer's block. Thanks for the love ~2Rats**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Time_

Ian and I lay next to each other for a while not saying anything. I hold him close, and he holds me close. We're both brought out of our own little reality when Lip comes in to tell me that we have to leave for work. I look at the clock and realize he's right. Fuck. I give Ian a kiss and tell him I'll be back. He tells me he knows and I leave with Lip.

The other guys at work are talking about how much action they're getting. I just work, Randy, my boss comes over taking the hammer out of my hand.

"Milkovich you don't want in on that conversation?" says Randy "You've worked through lunch every day this week, granted it lets you leave an hour earlier than everyone else most nights, but why?"

"I have something worth working through lunch for." I tell him

"You have a man waiting at home and really don't want to discuss the ladies." I look up at Randy. How the fuck would he know? I don't care who knows anymore to an extent.

"Yeah, Lip's brother Ian." I tell him

"How's he doing?" asks Randy

"Better," I say "physically. Emotionally I wish I could do more."

"I know what you mean." Said Randy "My partner Jason went through the same thing." I look up at Randy intrigued by more. "He was deployed prior to the repeal of don't ask don't tell. He came home after being shot in the middle of suicide bombing. He's been home 6 years and he still has nightmares. He still gets self-conscious about his scars."

"Ian doesn't think he's sexy anymore." I say "Which is bullshit. His scars, they're a part of him now, which makes them sexy, because he's sexy, he's always been sexy. He told me this morning that I can tell him a thousand times over that he's sexy, but it won't do any good until he actually believes it."

"He's right." Randy says "It all takes time. You can't rush his emotional healing process"

"So what do I do?" I ask

"You keep doing what you're doing." Lip says sitting down next to me "The only person who has been able to keep Ian calm during nightmares is you. The only person he lets see his scars is you. You keep doing what you're doing and everything will happen when it's supposed to ."

"I just wish that he could see what I see." I tell Lip

"And what do you see?" asks Lip looking at me with that older brother look I have given to several of the dickheads that Mandy's brought home.

"Randy I gotta get out of here. I'll make up the hours next week." Randy nods but Lip stops me.

"Milkovich, he's my kid brother." Lip looks at me "That's all I can see. My kid brother. I need to know what you see when you look at him."

"Ian." I tell him simply "I look at him and I see Ian."

Ian was surprised to see me home from work, but grateful when I told him Randy let me go for the afternoon. I start telling him about the conversation I had with Randy and Lip and he stops me when I get to the question Lip asked me. "You don't have to tell me what you said."

"My answer was Ian." I tell him "I didn't say more than that, because my absolute true answer," I pull him close to me, "you deserve to hear first." Ian looks me in the eyes, I can tell he's scared of what I'm going to say. I kiss him before continuing "I see you. I see Ian. I see the guy who no matter how much I put a guard up could and can see right through me. I see the guy who came to see me when I was in lock up even though my own father couldn't be bothered to. I see the guy who misses me. I see the guy who makes my world ten times better by just being in the room. I see you Ian, I see the person that makes me feel like a real fucking human being. I just don't know what he sees in me." Ian smiles at me, tears in his eyes as his lips crash against mine.

"Mickey I see your heart." Ian says to me "I see the guy who no matter how big of a bad ass he is, I know he's hurt when no one visits him in lock up. I see the guy who cares underneath. I see the part of you that you hide in order to survive in this neighborhood. I see the guy who knows what I need with just a look. Mickey I see the part of you that you never let the rest of the world see and I-" Ian stops, but I don't need him to continue. I know what he's about to say, but we both know how concrete those words would make everything. Maybe neither one of us were ready for that just yet.


	9. Chapter 8 Perfect MomentAlmost

_Chapter 8: Perfect Moment…Almost_

It had been a week since Ian and I told each other what we see in one another. Tonight Ian and I have his room to ourselves, he just got his cast off this afternoon. I see his face as he traces the surgical scar from his knee to his ankle. "I have so many scars." He says "They're always going to be there."

I pull him close to me and whisper in his ear "They just make you sexier."

"Really?" He asks. I look at Ian and I push his hair out of his face. It's gotten longer since he's been home, he hadn't cut it yet. I like his hair longer. I kiss him again.

"You're beautiful Ian Gallagher." I tell him. He looks up and smiles, that smile tells me that he believes me. It's the first genuine smile I've seen on him since he first saw me walk into that hospital room when he got home.

"I want you Mickey." Ian says, his hand reaching for my jeans "I need you."

"You sure?" I ask. He kisses me and pulls me back onto the bed and we get lost in each other.

Ian and I are laying in each other's arms after an amazing time. Our first time in a long time. I kiss his temple. Everything was perfect at this very moment, nothing could ruin it. Except…

"Mickey, Tony just called. Your dad and sister have been attacked." Fiona says bursting into the room. She turns her head as she realizes what she just walked in on.

"What the fuck happened?" I ask as I hurry to get dressed.

"Tony's not entirely sure." Fiona says "911 got a weird panicked call from Mandy then the line went dead. They sent a patrol car out, Tony was on the scene and all he said is that you should come now."

"Go." Ian says "I'll meet you there." He squeezes my hand.

"Kevin's downstairs he'll give you a lift." Fiona yells after me as I take the Gallagher's back stairs two or three at a time.


	10. Chapter 9: Mickey's Wounds

_Chapter 9 Mickey's Wounds_

I get to the hospital and see Tony, the neighborhood cop. He grew up in the neighborhood and always tries to look out for his own when he can, which is why most of us like him, cause he relates to us, or at least tries to.

"Tony what the fuck happened?" I ask

"All we know right now is that Mandy must have walked in on the attack." Tony says "We're reviewing the 911 call Mandy made for clues, we have a team at your house working to determine what happened. Your dad was completely unconscious when we arrived on the scene. I rode with Mandy in the ambulance, she was still conscious, she was scared."

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask fearing the worst

"We have reason to believe that Mandy was raped by whoever broke into the house." I feel my hands tighten, Tony's no idiot and sees this "She was also hit on the head pretty hard and according to the doctors has cranial bleeding. Your dad's awake though with a broken collarbone and a busted kneecap." I sigh, the old man being okay is fine and all, but Mandy, she's my kid sister, she's the only one in the family who really knows me. Fuck I need Ian right now. "Mickey I hate to do this but I have to ask you when the last time you spoke to either of them was?"

"I saw Mandy yesterday, she brought me lunch at work, we talked for few minutes but she never gave any indication she or anyone else in the family was in trouble." I take a breath "Tony I'm barely at home these days." Tony doesn't ask me why "Terry and I ain't exactly on speaking terms, more like yelling terms. I wouldn't know if he pissed someone off lately or not, but hey I wouldn't be surprised. I just want to know-"

"You can see Mandy." Tony tells me what room she's in and I wander in.

My knees go weak at what I see, My baby sister hooked up to a whole ton of machines. I turn as I hear my dad's voice from the room across the hall.

"MICKEY YOU WORTHLESS SHIT GET IN HERE." Gee Dad yell that for the whole hospital to hear, great. I ignore him and go sit down next to Mandy's bed. "YOU AIN'T GONNA COME SEE YOUR OLD MAN. YOU'RE HEARTLESS." The yelling continues, he's probably just pissed he can't have a smoke. The nurse closes Terry's door when she finishes checking on Mandy and finishes giving me an update on my sister.

I feel better as I see Ian walk in and sit down next to me. He doesn't touch me, and I realize he's not sure if I want him to.

"Ian I need you." I say "I don't care who knows it." I take his hand in mine and he uses his freehand to rub small circles on my back. "They have to operate on her brain. They think she was raped. The worst part is I have no idea who did this."

"Tony told us." Ian says "Fiona's out in the hall. Whatever you need me to do, I'm here."

Several minutes later the doctor walks in, "Mr. Milkovich, I-" he stops when he see Ian

"Ian can be here for whatever you have to say." I tell him

The doctor nods and continues "Your sister was definitely raped. We've sent all evidence to the police and they are working on a DNA match. We're taking her into surgery now. The MRI shows more bleeding than anticipated, we can't wait any longer."

The doctor moves aside as nurses come in to move Mandy to surgery. I feel my whole body shaking. Ian just keeps rubbing small circles in my back. After they leave Tony walks in.

"Well this explains why you haven't been living at home." Tony says "How are you Ian?"

"Getting better." Ian says. I see the fake smile he gives everyone but me. "Do you know who did this Tony?"

Tony sighs and shakes his head "Mickey can you think of anyone other than the usuals who would want to go after Terry?"

"No." I tell him "If he's got any new enemies I wouldn't know."

"Mickey promise me that you won't go looking for whoever did this." Tony says "I know you don't have a lot of faith in the system, but we'll find who's to blame." I stay silent

"Then promise me." Ian says

"Whatever." I say as I get up "What did my deadbeat father say?"

"That he doesn't remember anything." Tony says "I don't know if-"

"I'll get it out of him." I say as I saunter across the hall. I hear Tony and Ian close behind me.

"About time you come see your old man." Terry says to me as I walk into his room

"Who the fuck attacked you?" I ask

"I don't remember." Bullshit. That's gotta be bullshit

"Whoever attacked you raped Mandy." The old man's face goes ice cold, I know he doesn't know.

"Where the fuck were you?" he asks me "Where the fuck have you been. You let this happen. Where the fuck have you been?"

"Why the fuck do you care all of a sudden?" I snap at him. "You haven't given a damn about what I do with my life since the day I was fucking born."

"Well you've disappeared from the house. If you were there you could have protected me and Mandy."

"You don't need protection Terry. You need to fucking sober up." I yell at him "You were probably too drunk to defend yourself or even recognize your attacker."

"Where the fuck have you been huh?" asks Terry "You seem to have fallen off the face of the fucking earth."

I breath, and look back at Ian. "I've had more important things to take care of than your drunken ass."

"What's more important than your old man?" Terry says to me

"My boyfriend." Next thing I know I'm on the floor and Tony's got my old man handcuffed to the bed.

"You're telling me you're a fag?" Terry asks

"That's enough Terry." Tony says

"You can't arrest me for nothing." Terry says

"You assaulted your son for telling you he has a boyfriend." Tony says "In my book that's a hate crime. Mickey go find a nurse to get some ice on that now."

"I'm fine." I say "I want to say one thing. Yeah dad I'm gay. Yeah I have a boyfriend. You don't like it then you can just fuck off. For all I care you can rot in hell, but Mandy she better live or that's on your drunken ass."

"Well maybe if you weren't off playing house with your boyfriend this wouldn't have happened." Terry screams "You may have been able to protect your sister."

"Fuck you old man."

I storm out of my father's room and down to the outside of the hospital where I light a cigarette. I can feel the blood on my face, but I don't give a fuck. I flinch as I feel someone place an ice pack on my face.

"It'll cut down on bruising." Ian says "Even if you do look sexy with a black eye." He steals my cigarette and takes a drag "Were you planning on telling your dad or did that just happen?"

"Maybe I didn't stop at home enough." I tell him avoiding the subject.

"Yeah and every time you did go home Mandy told you to get your ass back over to my place." Ian tells me. I know he's right. I would at least try to go home the first few days Ian was home but Mandy bitched that I wasn't where I needed to be, so eventually I just kept staying at the Gallagher's. My sister is the only one who gets me. My knees go weak and I feel woozy. I hear Ian call my name and then everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 10: Looking to the Future

_Chapter 10 Looking to the Future_

I wake up in a hospital bed hooked to an IV. Ian is sitting next to me, his hand in mine.

"What happened?" I ask

"You passed out." Ian says, I see tears in his face. "You just collapsed in my arms. You had a panic attack and passed out."

"Mandy?" I ask

"Still in surgery." Ian says as he helps me sit up "The IV is for fluids. You were dehydrated too, not to mention that sucker punch your father gave you was pretty hard. Tony's booking him as we speak."

"Terry's a fucking moron." I say. I'm trying to pass it off like what just happened with Terry doesn't matter but Ian knows better.

"We don't have to talk about it." Ian says "You've spent weeks taking care of me. Let me take care of you." He gets up and closes the door. "It's just you and me right now Mickey. You and me." He climbs into the bed careful not to bump my IV drip and kisses my forehead. I lean into him as we both fall asleep.

When I wake up I was surprised to see Lip sitting in my room.

"What the hell?" I asked

"Ian went to sit with Mandy when she got out of surgery, thought you might want that." says Lip "He asked if I'd stay here and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"That's a tough job." I tell him

"I know, but I'm up for the challenge." Lip tells me in with a smile

"You like my sister don't you?" I ask

"Yeah." says Lip "Maybe if I had asked her out, maybe I would have been there to protect her."

"Or maybe you'd be in a hospital bed to." I told him "Look I don't know what I can fucking do for her if anything. But if you can help her get through this then I'm all for you being with her."

"After everything you've done to help Ian, you know our whole family will do whatever they can to help Mandy." Lip says, the look in his eye tells me he's genuine. "Mickey I will protect her until I take my last breath."

"You better Gallagher." I tell him "I'm grateful to Ian for sitting with Mandy, but I need him."

"I'm here." Says Ian walking in the door "The nurse thought it might be better if a woman sat with Mandy so Fiona's in with her now, she sent me for coffee."

"I'll get it." Lip says as he gets up "You want some bro?"

"No I'm good, I've probably had half a dozen cups." Ian tells his brother as Lip nods and leaves, closing the door behind him "Move in. Permanently." I look at him like he's crazy "Don't look at me like that Mickey. We practically are living together now, and I love it. I already talked to Fiona about it and she's fine with it."

"I'd love to, but how the hell are we gonna get any fucking privacy?" I asked

"Fiona's officially kicking Frank out." Said Ian "She and Jimmy are moving into his room. We get hers."

"Can she do that? Legally?" I asked

"Frank's barely home." Said Ian shrugging. "Lip and I are adults, Fiona is the legal guardian of Debbie, Carl, and Liam. Now that I'm back on my feet, Linda gave me my job back. We can save up for a place, a small apartment. No one will have a key but you and me."

"Our families can't just barge in on us." I say with a smile

"How fucking nice would that be?" Ian asks as I move over to make room in the bed for him

"Fucking amazing." I tell Ian pulling him into a kiss.


	12. Chapter 11: A Real Family

_Chapter 11 A Real Family_

I get out of the hospital the next day and after checking on Mandy, I decide to head over to the Gallaghers'. Fiona lets me in and hands me a key.

"You been here long enough you get a key." Fiona tells me "Besides Ian wants you here end of story. You're one of us now Mickey."

"If you had said that before Ian left I would have told you to fuck off." I tell her with a laugh

"Yeah I know." Fiona tells me as she puts a comforting hand on my shoulder "I'll go sit with Mandy until I have to go to work. I'll call you if there's a change."

"Thanks Fi." I tell her as Lip comes downstairs and Fiona heads out the door.

"Heading to work." Lip tells me "You got an estimate on your return?"

"Tell Randy I'll be back tomorrow." I tell him as he walked out of the house and Ian bounded down the stairs

"Get over here Milkovich." Ian tells me as he grabs my hand and pulls me into a fucking amazing kiss. I wrap my arms around him and lean into the kiss.

"Damn Ian, please tell me you don't have to be at work today?" I ask

"Sorry babe," said Ian

"You're killing me here fire crotch." I tell him as he gives me one more kiss before walking out the door.

"You too huh?" asks Jimmy as he walked down the stairs

"What do you mean?" I ask as he pours us both a cup of coffee

"Crazy about a Gallagher." He said

"I'm nuts about Ian," I tell him "I used to care what everybody thought, but then he got hurt and I realized what everybody else thought doesn't matter. The only person whose opinion fucking matters is Ian's."

"Ian is practically my little brother." Jimmy tells me "I care about all the Gallaghers."

"I'd fucking kill myself before I hurt Ian again." I tell Jimmy. I smile as I realize that this is what a real family is like.


	13. Chapter 12: Getting Back to Normal

_Chapter 12 Getting back to Normal_

It doesn't take me long to move my stuff into Fiona's old room…well I guess it's mine and Ian's room now. After I drop my bag off I decide to head over to the Kash and Grab to see Ian. When I walk in I see Linda is still as unpleasant as she was when I worked for her before Ian had joined the Army as her voice barks at Ian through the intercom.

"What's up?" Ian asks me

"Not much." I tell him "I just moved my stuff in."

"Awesome." Ian says as he pulls me behind the counter and into a kiss

"Freezer for old time's sake?" I ask

"Come see me at close." Ian tells me pulling me into another kiss

"Well," comes Frank's voice

"Oh boy." Ian says rolling his eyes.

"My son the patriot soldier and the delinquent whose been to jail how many fucking times now?" Frank says

"Frank how is it being married to Shelia now that Mom properly divorced your sorry ass?" Ian asks

"Great." Frank says "Marriage couldn't be better."

"I'm sure you're headed to the Alibi." Ian says "Take your fucking smokes and get out of here. They're on me today."

"How considerate of you." Franks says "Considering the fact that you wanting to live with your boyfriend got me kicked out."

"Fiona officially owns the house." Ian tells Frank "She kicked you out on your ass because you're a fucking moron who can't squat any fucking place he sees fit."

"But you're my kids."

"Fortunately I'm not." Ian tells Frank "Now get the hell out before I have my boyfriend throw you out."

"Which would be my pleasure." I tell Frank giving the alcoholic son of a bitch my signature smile. The elder Gallagher quickly leaves and Ian starts laughing.

"Now that was sexy." Ian tells me

"What time are you off?" I ask

"Ten." Ian tells me

"I'll pick you up." I tell him with a quick kiss as I take off "See you." I smile as I realize that things are somewhat getting back to normal with me and Ian.


	14. Chapter 13: Romance?

_Chapter 13 Romance?_

At ten I walk into the store to see Linda downstairs, which surprised me given the fact she broke her hip a month ago. "Thought you were on bed rest." I tell her

"I can get up occasionally." Linda snaps

"Today she decided to use her ten minutes to annoy me at close." Ian says with a smile

"I know you're working for that roofer but winter's coming soon." Linda tells me "Want an indoor job? We could use another stock boy."

"I'm in." I tell her

"Figure out your schedule from Randy and get back to me." Linda tells me "Ian lock up, and if you two fuck in the freezer keep it down."

"Our date isn't happening here." I tell Linda as she starts to head upstairs

"Date?" both Linda and Ian say in surprise

"Date." I tell Ian with a smile and a peck on the cheek

"Ian I think I dare say it." Linda says "You have tamed the Milkovich beast."

After Ian is done closing up the store, he and I start walking towards the baseball diamond. I casually place my hand in his; I don't have to turn to see him smiling at the public gesture I just made. When we get to the field, I pull my backpack off my shoulder and take out a blanket that I set up on the field.

"What the fuck are you doing Mickey?" Ian asks

"I told you once that you had another thing coming if we were going to lay out on a blanket and look for shooting stars." I tell him as I pull Ian to the ground "I guess I was lying to myself." I kiss his temple "I was lying to myself about a lot."

"I never planned on falling for you Mickey," Ian says "But I'm really glad I did." I smile as I lay on back pulling Ian down with me. A smile breaks across fire crotch's face as he curls into my chest. Damn this feels nice.

After an hour of talking about everything, I turn and give Ian a kiss. "What do you say we go home and break in our new bedroom?"

"I love the sound of that." Ian tells me as he pulls me back into the kiss before we leave the field.


	15. Chapter 14: Home

_Chapter 14 Home_

When we get to Ian's house…well I guess it's my house too now, I pull him into another kiss as he drags me towards the stairs. I hear him stifle a laugh as I lift him off his feet, as we get to the top of the stairs and he wraps his legs around me. We manage to get to our room without running into any walls and we land on the bed in a fit of passion.

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed with a note from Ian. _Mornings are insane here, downstairs helping Fi._ I walk downstairs to see nothing but chaos in the kitchen. Since its summer Debbie is running that insane day care center for all the kids in the neighborhood. All the Gallaghers are getting ready for the storm of kids that arrive.

"Mickey incoming." Yells Fiona just in time as I see Carl running towards me with a football helmet. I grab the kid by the waist.

"Not on the stairs huh!" I tell him as I set him on the stair I was just on "I just got out of the hospital, don't got plans to go back in it."

"Sorry Mickey." Carl screams as he continues up the stairs

"Morning Mickey." Jimmy tells me as he walks in with Liam, "first morning here can be a little intimidating."

I never saw the craziness while Ian was still recovering. If I hadn't left before everyone woke up, I waited until the crazy morning routine had ended to leave. Actually witnessing the Gallagher Household morning, I find it, surprisingly, is kind of nice.

"Its full of family." I say as I kiss the top of Ian's head and I nab his toast

"Hey." Ian says grabbing his toast out of my mouth

"Morning." I tell him

"Mick we gotta run." Lips says

"You don't want to be late on your first day back." Ian tells me as I take a gulp from his coffee mug "My coffee."

"It's delicious." I tell him as I kiss him before Lip practically drags me out of the house I hear Fiona make a comment.

"Who woulda thought Mickey could be cute?"

When Lip and I get to the work site, Randy makes that annoying gesture to his watch indicating we're late.

"Yeah Yeah." Lip says grabbing his tool belt and heading off to the ladder

"How are you?" Randy asks "Lip told me about your sister, and your little panic attack?"

"I was concerned about my sister and my old man sucker punched me." I snapped "I'm good now."

"Good." Randy tells me "Get your ass to work huh?"

"Whatever." I tell him as I grab my tool belt and head up to the roof.

At lunch when Lip and I finished nailing down a row of shingles, he wipes his hands on his jeans and sits on the roof, and looks at me. "What Gallagher?" I ask glaring at him mimicking his movements.

"Are you like out now?" he asks

"Dude, I'm with your brother, I care about him, and that's that." I tell him "I don't get why there's a need for labeling."

"Man I don't care, I've seen you with Ian since he's been home," Lip takes a break and looks at me "you make him happy Mick, and that's all I care about."

"All right, the only person I gave a shit about finding out about me and Ian was my dad." I tell Lip "Now Terry knows, so I don't give a fuck who knows. Lip you know if anyone is stupid enough to give me a hard time I'm gonna knock 'em on their ass."

"That's true." Said Lip

At the end of the day Lip and I get to the house and make a run for the shower to find the door closed. Lip knocks on the door and yells "Fiona get the hell out I gotta shower before I go to hospital to sit with Mandy."

"Not Fiona." Comes Ian's voice as the water starts "Take a number Lip."

Lip rolls his eyes as I move to open the door "Fuck I'm going to shower at Veronica and Kevin's."

"Lip I told you to take a number." Comes Ian's voice from behind the shower curtain as I strip off my clothes and drop them on top of Ian's.

"I don't have to take a number do I?" as I climb in and wrap my arms around Ian from behind

"You most certainly do not have to take a number." Ian tells me as I kiss his neck "There is never any privacy in this place."

"Yeah well, I have you." I tell him as he turns around and pulls me into a kiss "Work?"

"Was fine." He says kissing me again "you?"

"Good," I tell him.

I don't miss his hand on his scars. I look at him and gently kiss his shoulder "Why do you find these so sexy?"

"Because they are a part of you." I tell him "If it's a part of you. That's what makes them sexy."

As Ian and I get dressed I start thinking about how much has changed and how stupid I was early on in mine and Ian's relationship. That's right I, Mickey Milkovich, used the word relationship. As we head downstairs the kitchen is full of Gallaghers, Jimmy, and Veronica and Kevin. Carl and Deb are fighting, Liam is being his usual toddler self, Veronica and Kevin are close to fucking in the kitchen as are Jimmy and Fiona. I dig out my wallet and hand Fiona $40.

"For whatever bill needs to be paid next."

"Thanks Mickey." Fiona tells me with a smile "You're home now." I smile as my phone rings.

"Lip is everything all right with Mandy?" I ask in a panic when I see who is calling

"She's awake." Comes Lip's voice

* * *

**A/N: This is it for now. Thinking there will only be two or three more chapters left after this. ~2Rats**


End file.
